boffandomcom-20200223-history
Breath of Fire Original Soundtrack Special Box
The complete collection of music from the entire series. Tracklisting Breath of Fire Disc One # Blood Relation # The Dragon Warrior # White Dragon # Quickening # Fate # Starting the Journey ~Breath of Fire~ # Day and Night # Profit # Sorrow # Beginning of Battle # Victory Song # Gentle Breeze # Sleep # Strong Fortress # Solution # Bonds # Culvert # Skyscraper # A Brave General # Deep Forest # Holy # Distant View # Fishing # Release # Small Hermitage Total Time: 32'18" Disc Two # A Road # A Drunk's Life # Secret City # Sand Palace # Memories # Trade City # Swimming # Battling # Dejection # Premature Death # Expedition # Music City # Song and Dance # Ancient Ruins # Emergency # Flying # The Empire # A Powerful Emperor # God's Footprints # The Final Level # Black Dragon # Dawn # Return # Great Achievement Total Time: 45'36" Breath of Fire II Disc Three #The Destined Child #A Voice Calling from the Darkness #Please, God #My Home Sweet Home #Memories #There's Something Here #Critical Moment #No One Knows #We're Rangers #Hide-and-Seek #Wanderer #Cross Counter #Treasures Won #Grab the Tail #Coliseum #Creeping Shadow #Clean Hit #Pincer Attack #Fly Pudding #I'll Do It! #Fishing Max #A Whale (La-La-La) #Trouble Sleeping Total Time: 28'53" Disc Four #Kingdom #Left Unspoken #Clumsy Dance #Century of the Patriarch #Cold and Dark #Let Me Sleep So I May Dream #Dying Corpse #Gimme a Chance #Don't Even Think About Dying #Sandy Slumber #Our Journey #White Wings #God of Decadence #No Way Out #The World is Trembling #Crooked Ladder #Approach #Nightmare #What it Takes to be a Hero #Lethal Dose #Daybreak #The Closing of the Dragon's Eye at the End of the Tale #Last Impact #Breath of Fire #Thank You, Everyone Total Time: 44'51" Breath of Fire III Disc Five #Opening ~Opening the Gate~ #Prologue #Escape #Healing #Without a Care #Half Done is Not Done #Country Living #Falling Green #Keen pack #Revolution #Do Your Best! #Victory Dance Like a Loser #Eden #Heavy Echo #Corpse #Struggling on the Way #Chase #Can't you see clearly now? #Thief #Take it and Run #Chickens in the Night #Half Asleep #House of Worry #Conglomerate #Tons of Money #The Game Continues #Something Lost #Regret Comes from Relying on Others #An Unfulfilled Walk #Transformation #Cutting Edge #Donden #The Weather and Mood is Great on This Day #Backlash #Catch! Total Time: 61'12" Disc Six #An Offering to the Dragon #My Favorite Trick #A-Go #Technology #Termination #Island #Nothing Left to Say #Hack scene #ODORO #Avoiding Death #The Insane Warriors #Stupidity #Fighting Man #Last man standing #The Town Loved by the Wind #Wyndia #Magic? #Interlude #Still a Chrysalis #Tail of a shark #Anti-historical #Angels and Dragons #Waking Up in the Morning Leads to All the Encounters ~Nina's Theme~ #Weretiger ~Rei's Theme~ #Peach Engine ~Momo's Theme~ #Fried Onion ~Pecoros' Theme~ #Deep Purple ~Deis' Theme~ #To a Distant Place #Stone of the Death Dragon #Breath of the Decaying Dragon #A Light #People, Cats, Birds and Sea Lice #Seemingly Idle #Clumsy March #The Last Scene is a Setting Sun on the Ocean Total Time: 65'04" Disc Seven #Steam Locomotion #Enjoying the Flavor #Guild #604800sec. #The Touch of Danger #Without Knowing Anything #Encounter #Battle in the Coming Days ~SE Collection~ #Atomic Energy #Intermission #An Offering to the Dragon ~Main Theme~ #Sanctuary #Sandy Sound #Breaking the Mold #Turning Point #Dragon Asymmetry #Bad Ending #An Uncertain Millennium #Castle in the Sky #Maternal Zone #Self-determination ~last battle~ #Stairs ~Ending~ #Sprouts Over the Sand #Pure Again (Staff Roll) Total Time: 55'23" Breath of Fire IV Disc Eight #Breath of Fire IV ~Opening Animation~ #Endings and Beginnings ~Main Theme~ #Run Straight #The World Beneath Your Feet #It's an Easy Win #2000 Treasure if You Win #Relessed (Relaxed & Stressed) #Endings and Beginnings #NONONO #Airily #First Emperor #Men of War #Take the Winnings and Run #A Warring God #Tiny Village in the Desert #Gotta Turn it Around, Gotta Turn Around #Under Pressure #Bastard Sword #Working Today, Too #Out of His Mind #Unbearable Atmosphere #Truth and Dreams #Watch Your Step! #Darkness #...Yet the Merchants Will Go #~A Man~ #Sound of a Little Zenny #Brave Heart #Dying Wish #Maybe I'll Even Buy a Sheep #Freefall #How Long Will the Rain Last? #Whirlpools Inside (The Frog's Song) #Flutter (Butterfly) #Shima-shima at Your Back (Buzz Buzz Buzz) #Unfading Ones Total Time: 67'24" Disc Nine #Song of the Plains #Echo #Thousand Wings #The Sacred Ground Far Away #Tototon Toton To #What the Samba? #Get the Fish! #I Caught a Big One! #Landscape #Like the Sun, Like the Moon #I'm a Faerie! #Game Over #Prayer #Even Towards Death, Valiantly #Curse #Turismo #Replay #Seagull Flies #Go By Ship! #Pabu-pabu Puka-puka #Pavane for a Dead Princess #Destruction #A God's Beast #A Raging Emperor's Banquet #Dragon's Blood #A Wing from the Sky #Relessed #Endings and Beginnings #A Raging Emperor's Banquet ~Remix~ #Pabu-pabu Puka-puka Song #A Little After the Dream Total Time: 70'04" Breath of Fire V Disc Ten #Breath of Fire V Dragon Quarter -Opening Animation- #The Beginning #Kind Friends #Ranger Base #Low Layer Area #Lift #Going Out to See the Sky #Victory Party #Bio Public Corporation #Origin #Attack #Waste Abandonment Pit #The Strong Enemy #Small Departures #The 1st Decision #The Lowest Layer Area #Conquering the World #A Sad Memory #Symptom #Imminent Crisis #Industrial Area #Sad Color #Out of Mind #Sign #There is no Regret #At Ease Total Time: 76'41" Disc Eleven #The Middle Layer Area #Commerce Disposal Area #Trinity Pit #A Remaining Trace #Life Line #The Upper Layer Area #Electricity Supply Building #A Moment of Joy #The Center Ministry Area #Calling from a Distance #Seeing Again #Lost Hope for Tomorrow #Sealed #Ending #Castle-imitation (Breath of Fire V Dragon Quarter) #Silver Sound #The More You Dig, The More... #Going With a Smile #Kokon Hore #Prologue #The Way It Should Be #Escaping from NOW Total Time: 73'42" Category:Breath of Fire Audio Compilations